The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Application of an agricultural treatment to a farm or a crop field, such as a soil fertilizer, can reveal the relationship between agricultural inputs and crop growth. Specifically, the effect of an agricultural treatment on crops is related to a variety of environmental factors, such as soil properties and topography. However, application of an agricultural treatment and the associated study of the interactions between agricultural treatments and environmental conditions may require a substantial investment of time, labor, or money. Thus, it is sometimes necessary to sample the effect of an agricultural treatment on select locations within a farm or a crop field due to limited resources. Given the generally large size of a crop field and the large number of environment factors affecting an agricultural treatment, it could be helpful to identify appropriate sampling locations for selected application of an agricultural treatment.